admiration
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: memang bukan di bawah lampu sorot; biarkan waktu yang akan menyampaikan pada Sasha bahwa gadis itu punya panggungnya sendiri untuk berdiri di atas sana dan dikagumi. ・jean/sasha ・ modified canon


**a/n: **hai hai hai hai saya sacchi dan saya sedang dalam misi mengembara ke berbagai fandom dan kali ini merupakan kali pertama saya menyumbang fanfiksi di fandom ini. and anw mengingat saya hanya nonton animenya di sini saya pake setting modified canon dengan bumbu headcanon ngawur yang mudah-mudahan engga terlalu melenceng OTL. dan soal pairingnya orz satu fandom juga tahu kayaknya kalo pairing ini crack tapi mereka unyu dan saya suka yang retak-retak (?) jadi please spare me yah #bawel slight eren/mikasa btw dan saya nggak bisa menjamin ke IC-an dan nggak mungkin juga fic ini bebas dari segala bentuk kengawuran llorz I hope you enjoy your read!

**Shingeki no Kyojin **© Isayama Hajime

this fic was written for non commercial purpose, no profit gained. cover art belong to drawr ID : mocomoco10 (ちゃこ)

—

**admiration**

_(n.) 1. a feeling of wonder, pleasure, or approval ; 2. the act of looking on or contemplating with pleasure_

—

Sejak awal gadis itulah yang berdiri di bawah lampu sorot.

Dengan tatap matanya yang dingin namun memikat, rambut hitam panjang mengilat yang memancing rasa iri gadis-gadis, dan wajah oriental yang langka, Mikasa Ackerman dalam sekejap akan mendapatkan ribuan puji. Dalam sekali lihat, ia bisa mencuri puluhan pasang mata untuk terus memandang padanya—dan itu hanya dari luar. Tunggu sampai gadis itu menghunus pedang atau berayun lincah dengan _Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, _Mikasa bisa meninggalkan impresi yang cukup untuk menambah puluhan pasang mata lagi untuk tak melepas pandang darinya. Menyandang gelar sebagai _prodigy_, sikap yang dingin ( ada pengecualian memang, terhadap Eren dan Armin ) dengan kemasan gadis cantik yang menawan, Mikasa bagi mata para pemuda yang menginjak masa pubertasnya—adalah tanpa cela.

Pemuda Kirschtein itu sudah lama tertawan hatinya oleh sang Ackerman, saat itu dalam remang lampu ruang makan dan di sela-sela teriakan Eren yang membahana Jean menemukan matanya tertambat dalam kemilau rambut hitam yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. Ah, bahkan saat itu mereka belum bisa menggunakan _Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear_, Eren masih anak kecil brengsek yang berkoar-koar akan membunuh semua Titan padahal ia masih terjungkal kala melakukan simulasi 3DMG, dan kecemerlangan otak Armin masih hanya diketahui oleh dua orang sahabat terdekatnya. Bagi Jean saat itu, Mikasa adalah bintang panggung yang sudah disorot lampu padahal tirai belum terbuka.

Berawal dari rambut dan kekaguman itu bertumpuk berkali-kali lipat; setelah melihat tubuh itu bergerak, mulut itu bicara, dan mata itu memandang. Jean tahu kekagumannya terhadap Mikasa bukan hanya kelebat yang fana, berkali-kali ia bergetar gugup dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki ketika bicara dengan Mikasa, berkali-kali ia menemukan matanya mencuri pandang ke arah gadis oriental itu, terus begitu berulang-ulang sampai hari kelulusan dimana nama Mikasa Ackerman dinobatkan menjadi lulusan terbaik dan kata-kata selamat dari Jean hanya sampai di tenggorokan.

Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak detik pertama Jean mengagumi Mikasa.

* * *

"Eren, aku ikut denganmu."

_Tidak. Jangan keparat itu lagi. _

"Tetap di sini, Mikasa!"

_Untuk kali ini, aku bersumpah _hanya_ untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, anak kecil. _

"Tapi Eren—"

"Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti adik kecil yang selalu membutuhkan perlindunganmu!"

Obsidian Mikasa kehilangan cahayanya dalam sekejap dan Jean mengumpat dalam hati, hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya adalah menghajar Eren karena berteriak pada Mikasa dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf namun karena hal itu bisa saja menyeret Mikasa dalam bahaya ( dan bisa saja Jean juga mendapat satu tamparan ) sang Kirschtein memilih diam. Mengumpati kebebalan Eren dan mencari tahu apa yang bisa menembus tengkorak kepala si anak kecil Yeager itu, pikiran-pikiran untuk membunuh seluruh Titan sudah terlanjur membuat kraniumnya sekeras baja. Tekad besar kadang memang bisa disalahartikan sebagai kebodohan.

_Mungkin aku tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat membenci bocah Yeager ini. Dia bodoh, lebih bodoh dibanding apa yang kubayangkan._

* * *

"Mikasa."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf."

Jean melirik dengan ujung matanya dan hanya dengan itu ia bisa tahu jika Mikasa telah mendapatkan cahayanya kembali.

"Untuk?"

"Telah berteriak padamu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Bahkan Jean yang hanya berstatus sebagai pengamat tahu bahwa Eren akan menolak meminta maaf pada Mikasa jika tidak dipaksa Armin, kenyataan bahwa Mikasa tersenyum membuat Jean mendecih.

Waktu sudah berjalan _sangat _lama sejak detik pertama Mikasa mengagumi Eren ( Jean tahu itu ) dan sama lamanya dengan waktu yang dihabiskan Eren mengagumi Mikasa diam-diam ( dan Jean juga tahu itu ).

* * *

"Menjadi pengagum kloset itu semacam melelahkan, kautahu, terlebih jika kau mengagumi orang yang sudah mengagumi orang lain."

"Intinya seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, begitu?"

"Ternyata kautahu soal itu. Kupikir yang bisa kaupikirkan hanya makanan."

Marco, yang selama ini dipercayanya atas beberapa rahasia, sudah tiada—dan perasaan yang tidak bisa dikonversi menjadi kata dalam benak Jean sudah menumpuk seperti gunungan sampah, menghasilkan zat seperti metana yang bisa menimbulkan ledakan. Sebagai lelaki yang punya harga diri, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya meledak di depan Eren dan Mikasa ( lagipula dua orang itu punya misi penting sekarang, siapa Jean mendahulukan kepentingan pribadinya dibanding kepentingan rakyat sipil? ) dan membiarkan pelan pelan gunungan perasaan itu keluar, menyapa telinga gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Ternyata kehidupan militer juga bisa tak lepas dari romansa, ya."

"Ha. Bukankah itu manusiawi?"

Mereka—Jean dan gadis kuncir kuda beraroma kentang bakar—hanya _kebetulan _ditempatkan di pos yang sama dan _kebetulan _hening terasa sebagai kecanggungan dan _kebetulan _Jean menemukan topik yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Jean jarang, nyaris tidak pernah, mengobrol dengan Sasha Braus, ia hanya mengenalnya lewat insiden kentang ( berani taruhan tak ada anggota 104_th Trainees Squad_ yang tak tahu insiden itu ) dan sejauh yang ia tahu Sasha hanyalah gadis dengan nafsu makan besar. Jean memulai dengan topik sederhana seperti keadaan cuaca hari ini, makin menjauh, menjauh, dan akhirnya mengajukan topik tentang pengagum rahasia.

"Tentu saja, siapa bilang tidak? Kurasa manusia butuh cinta sama seperti manusia butuh makan."

"Whoa, aku tak menyangka aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Menurutku, cinta dan makanan itu sama-sama kebutuhan manusia; apa yang bisa membuat manusia mempertahankan hidup. Cinta itu ... perasaan diinginkan dan diharapkan yang merupakan salah satu alasan manusia untuk tetap hidup, nyaris sama seperti fungsi makanan kan?"

Kadang takdir itu bekerja dalam cara yang tak pernah bisa diduga. Siapa yang kira bahwa pembahasan tentang pengagum rahasia, cinta, dan makanan bisa membawa mereka dalam diskusi-diskusi lain yang terkadang tak terpikirkan?

* * *

Sasha Braus adalah penceloteh panjang, jumlah kata yang dilontarkannya setiap hari bisa sebanding dengan beberapa kali lipat jumlah anggota militer. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Connie, dengan Christa, dengan Mikasa seolah mereka orang yang sama, walaupun sebetulnya kemampuan mereka mencerna kereta kata Sasha berbeda-beda. Ia mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Jean yang tak pernah mengajaknya bicara, dan dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri Sasha sudah mendapatkan teman mengobrol baru dan setidaknya membantu meringankan beban Jean.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang kau kagumi itu?"

"Perlu aku beri tahu?"

"Mikasa, ya?"

Suaranya lantang dan yakin dan penuh percaya diri, namun ia tidak akan malu seandainya jawabannya salah dan ternyata memang tidak salah.

"Kalau iya?"

"Semua laki-laki ternyata memang sama, ya."

"Maksudmu?"

Ekspresinya polos dan naif seperti anak kecil, jika saja badannya lebih kecil lagi Jean akan mengira ia anak kecil yang tersesat dalam barak anggota militer yang keras.

"Semua laki-laki mengagumi Mikasa. Bukan, coret itu—semua orang. Aku juga. Aku pernah ia selamatkan, ingat?" Sasha pasti berbicara soal operasi itu, dimana mereka berjuang membebaskan diri dari Titan dengan memanfaatkan wujud Titan dari Eren. "Ia lulusan terbaik, ia hebat ... dan ia cantik."

"Dan dia _brother-complex."_

Sasha terkikik.

"Aku baru bertemu orang yang betul-betul berpikir jika perasaan Mikasa pada Eren itu hanya sekedar perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Apa kau tak lihat wajahnya kala ia mengklaim bahwa Eren bukan pacarnya?"

"Tipikal denial, ya, aku tahu."

Kembali Sasha terkikik.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini alasanmu membenci Eren?"

"Sebagian besar ya. Kau pandai mengambil kesimpulan, rasanya aku tak usah bicara lagi."

Senyum komik muncul menghiasi wajah polos itu.

"Jean, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Sampai sejauh mana kau mengagumi Mikasa?"

_Sejauh mana? _

"Karena aku juga mengaguminya, kupikir kita bisa mengaguminya bersama-sama."

_Sampai pada tahap kesal melihat Yeager yang selalu saja ia pikirkan?_

"Ah … kurasa kadar kagum kita berbeda. Aku tidak mungkin mengagumi Mikasa seperti dirimu mengaguminya, karena hei … kau sebetulnya mencintai Mikasa, kan? Bukan sekadar mengagumi?"

_Hanya kagum, kok. _

"Kau terlalu menahan dirimu sendiri untuk mencegah kekagumanmu berujung pada rasa cinta; setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan. Kau melakukan itu demi hatimu yang akan terluka lebih dalam jika kau mencintai Mikasa ketika hanya Eren yang ada di pikirannya."

_Kau dan deduksi akuratmu, Braus, layak mendapatkan tepuk tangan berdiri._

"Tuh! Jadi aku memang benar, kan?" Sasha melonjak. "Bukankah wajar jika kagum berakhir rasa cinta? Rasanya seperti ... hmm, makanan enak yang belum pernah kau makan sebelumnya dan dengan segera makanan itu menjadi favoritmu."

Jean tidak merespon lagi sampai akhirnya Sasha kembali membuka mulut.

"Jangan menahan perasaanmu seperti itu, Jean! Semua orang bisa jatuh cinta, dan tidak ada orang yang salah untuk dijatuhi cinta!"

Detik itu juga Jean Kirschtein memutuskan untuk mengagumi Sasha Braus, kepolosannya, kata-katanya, kebijakannya, dan senyum lebarnya.

* * *

Sejak awal Sasha bukanlah bintang utama; gemerlap lampu sorot bukanlah panggungnya. Sekalinya ia menjadi pusat perhatian, itu adalah karena kepolosannya yang seolah tiada batas. Namun Jean tak memungkiri bahwa baginya, Sasha luar biasa dalam kepolosannya. Mengenal Sasha merupakan hal yang menyenangkan karena Jean bisa mengetahui setiap fragmen dari pribadi gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit, dan setiap fragmennya sendiri adalah kejutan yang mengagumkan. Tidak membosankan karena selalu ada hal menarik yang dimiliki Sasha Braus, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jean ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan secara bertahap mengaguminya.

Mungkin jika saat itu Jean tidak memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasha bicara, ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Sasha punya sisi lain yang layak menerima rasa kagum. Yah, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta karun jika kau tidak mulai menggali, bukan begitu?

Jean sedang dalam kontemplasinya tentang rasa kagum yang belakangan ini tumbuh pada gadis polos itu ketika ia melihat Sasha berjalan pada ujung-ujung jari kakinya, berusaha meminimalisir suara yang bisa ia timbulkan lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding reruntuhan rumah tua terdekat. Entah refleks atau apa, Jean mengikuti gadis itu dan mendapatinya tengah membuka bungkusan berisi sepotong roti ukuran cukup besar.

"Mencuri makanan lagi?"

"H-hiii!" Sasha berteriak. "Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu, Jean!"

"Jam makan siang masih lama."

"A-aku tahu, tapi ... perutku sudah lapar sekali! Jangan laporkan pada siapa-siapa, ya? Tolong?"

Jean tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melontarkan tatapan dingin sementara Sasha memberinya tatapan yang serupa dengan milik anak anjing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya di bawah hujan deras. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan mendekat, meraih roti Sasha dan mencomot setengahnya untuk ia makan sendiri.

"Jean! Itu kan milikku~"

"Kata siapa milikmu? Ada hak orang lain pada rotimu itu, lho. Anggap saja ini imbalan tutup mulut."

Sasha mengerucutkan bibir pada rotinya yang tinggal setengah, tak bisa memprotes lebih jauh, tampaknya setuju dengan kata-kata Jean barusan meskipun tidak dengan senang hati. Jean pikir wajah Sasha yang seperti itu lucu sekali sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menaruh tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu dan mengusap-usapnya ( peduli amat Sasha lebih tua dari segi usia, sikapnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan dibanding dengan gadis seusianya, dan itu menggemaskan. )

"Kau itu unik, Sasha."

Sasha memandangnya dengan penuh teka-teki, tak mengerti pasti apa maksud Jean barusan. Jean sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh apa maksud kalimatnya, ia memilih untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada waktu; biar detik yang berganti yang akan menyampaikan pada Sasha bahwa gadis itu punya panggungnya sendiri, panggungnya untuk berdiri di atas sana dan dikagumi, oleh Jean.

"Jean, seingatku kemarin kau masih memanggilku 'Braus' ..."

**[** kagum bisa bermuara pada cinta; dan bukankah Sasha juga berkata bahwa tak ada orang yang salah untuk dijatuhi cinta? **]**

—

**end**

—

**a/n: **kinda rushed orz, saya paling benci kesalahan pacing seperti ini ( tapi ini merupakan kesalahan yang terlalu sering saya lakukan hiks ). btw gaya tutur saya emang rada labil, saya tipe yang gampang terpengaruh style orang lain soalnya OTL btw makasih buat yang baca, see you later ya :))


End file.
